The Fight
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: Soul and Maka fight. That's not surprising. But one day they fight worse than usual. When Soul storms out, and someone breaks in, what will happen to Maka? *-Language-* *-SoMa-* *-Character Death-* *-Complete-* *-Alternative Ending is up-*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**Alright, first and foremost, _I'm sorry!_ I really am! I have tried on three separate occasions to write something that isn't sad and/or related to death. They all suck. I'm sticking with what I know, and that is sad fics.**

**WARNING: Mild Language. **

**The only ship is SoMa**

* * *

**Fight**

A purple cat woke up from her long nap on the back of the sagging, red couch. How long had she been asleep? Was it still March? Eh, she'll worry about the date later, right now, she's hungry.

"Maka, Soul, what's for dinner?" the cat called, her voice echoing in quiet apartment. No response. "Maka? Soul?"

Still nothing. Wait . . . what was that? The cat padded down the hallway to where she heard the noise. She nudged open a door and saw a blonde girl crying into a pillow on her bed. The cat hopped onto the bed and tapped the girl's head. "Maka?" she asked as the girl sat up slowly. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Maka wiped her eyes, only to have new tears replace the ones she dried. "S-Soul and I had a fight . . . h-he was really mad and ended up leaving . . . it's been hours since then. Blair, what if he . . ."

Blair rubbed her cheek against the girl's, trying to comfort her. "Don't say that Maka, he'll come back, he always does."

* * *

A shark-toothed boy ran a hand through his messy white hair. He really screwed up this time. He shouldn't have gotten as mad as he did. He winced as he remembered the fight. The specific details, like what they were fighting about, or how long they were arguing, were fuzzy. His adrenaline-pumped brain left most of that out of his memory. He did remember throwing things. A lot of things.

_"Crazy bitch!" Soul screamed. He picked up something from the small table next to the couch and chucked it at Maka's head. She ducked as the object hit the wall with the sound of shattering glass. She opened her mouth to yell something back at him when her eyes landed on the table. She put a hand over her mouth and turned to the ground where the object fell. She picked it up with a shaking hand._

"_No," her voice was quiet. Soul turned to the table where he grabbed the object. The table usually had one of Maka's books, a framed picture of them with their friends, and a framed picture of Maka as a child with her mother. She had made the frame when she was young. Now the picture of Maka's mother was gone. Oh no._

"_Get out."_

"_Maka, I'm -"_

"_Get out, now."_

"_Please, I -"_

"_Get out!"_

"_Listen, I'm -"_

"_Soul, get the hell out now!"_

_He got pissed. "FINE! You want me to leave, I'll leave bitch!" He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment. Just before he slammed the door, he heard Maka start crying._

Soul turned to the wall he was walking past and punched it. Out of everything he could have thrown, he grabbed _that_ picture.

_"Well, well Soul," _the demon inside him commented, _"Someone has a temper."_

He growled. "I'm really not in the mood Demon. Go away."

_"Hm, no thanks," _Soul rolled his eyes and started walking again. _"You know Soul, Maka is probably cursing your name. Wouldn't it be much simpler to -"_

"For the last time Oni, I won't give into the black blood."

_"You don't need to be rude."_

Soul scoffed. "Yeah, _you_ should be talking."

_"You can't fight this forever Soul. My offer always stands, and it will be much less painful."_

"Go. Away."

The demon stopped talking and Soul reached his destination. A wooden door. He stopped and faced the wooden door. He knocked gently on the door with his uninjured hand

* * *

Maka had finished crying by the time she heard the knocking. She quickly splashed some water on her face in an attempt to clean herself up.

"I'll get it Maka," Blair called. A small _poof_ told Maka that the cat had turned into her human form. Hopefully she was actually wearing clothes this time.

Maka just stayed in the bathroom. _That's probably Soul, _she thought, looking in the mirror. _Blair's probably flirting with him. Or maybe she's mad at him too and she won't let him in. No, no matter how angry Blair is at him she won't be mean to her favorite toy._

She heard people moving around outside the bathroom. She didn't hear Blair's or Soul's voice.

* * *

"Hi Soul," Tsubaki greeted as she opened the door. Soul knew it was late, and anyone sane would be asleep. The tall girl was still in her sleep clothes.

"Hey Tsubaki. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Soul nervously shuffled his feet.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come in, I'll make some tea."

Soul entered the home and sat on the couch. When Tsubaki came back with the tea, he told her about his fight with Maka. By the time he was done, he felt worse than before. Tsubaki gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Soul. But you really shouldn't have done that. You know how much that picture means to her," she reasoned calmly.

Soul put his head in his hands, groaning. "I know, I feel terrible. But I don't know what I can do to make it up for her."

Tsubaki thought for a minute then stood and left the room. Soul waited, albeit impatiently, for her to come back.

* * *

Maka concentrated and used her Soul Perception to see who was in the apartment. She saw Blair's eight cat souls, along with three separate souls. These weren't meister, weapon, or kishin souls, just normal human souls. They weren't the souls of anyone Maka knew. Upon closer inspection, Blair's souls were in distress, almost as if she were injured.

Maka gasped and looked out of the crack between the bathroom door and the doorjam. There was no one in the hall yet. Should she risk it and try to leave? Maybe.

She jumped back in shock as a figure passed by the door. She made a _thump_ as her lower back hit the toilet.

Oh no.

The figure stopped in the hall. She heard the floorboards creak as the figure turned to the bathroom.

* * *

While Tsubaki was gone, Soul was left alone with his thoughts. Which meant Oni came back.

_"Really? You think a gift will make up for what you did?"_

"Oni, leave me alone."

_"Why not spare yourself the heartbreak? Let the black blood consume your soul and -"_

"For the last time, _no."_

Tsubaki came back to the room a minute later. She handed Soul a thick, hardcover book. "Here," she offered, "I was going to give this to Maka on her birthday, but I think you need it now."

Soul took the book and read the title. "The House of Hades? Isn't that the new book in that series she likes?"

"Yes. When she bought it, she only had enough for a paperback. And we all know how much she loves hardcover books." Soul rubbed the top of his head, remembering all the Maka Chops he's received over the years.

"Thanks Tsubaki."

"Soul, you know this isn't just something to make her forgive you. You need to apologize and really mean it."

"I know. Thanks for this again," with that, Soul left the building and rushed home.

* * *

Something was wrong. Soul knew that much. He was in the hallway facing his apartment door. First indication that something was wrong: the door was wide open.

Soul held the book tightly in one hand, and turned his other arm into a blade. He slowly entered the apartment.

Second indication something was wrong: the TV was missing. Along with some appliances from the kitchen. Soul's laptop, previously on the coffee table is gone too.

Third indication: Blair was lying in a pool of blood.

Soul turned his arm back and got down next to her. As soon as he touched her wrist to feel for a pulse, Blair's eyes shot open. Soul jumped back and stared at her.

"Phew, good thing I still had a few extra souls," she wiped some of the blood off her skirt and sat up. She turned to Soul and her eyes widened.

"Soul? Soul!" she jumped up and hugged him. Then she pushed him away and slapped him. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here mister! Making Maka cry like that, how dare you! And you're not even here when we get robbed. Some people," she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Robbed? Is Maka okay?" he got back up and started to go down the hallway of the apartment. He looked in Maka's room first, barely catching Blair's irritated "Yeah, _now_ you care."

Maka's room was empty, save dozens of crumpled tissues and a tear-soaked pillow. Soul moved down the hall. His heart stopped as he felt something wet under his foot.

He looked down and saw a small puddle of red coming from under the bathroom door. His hand shook as he reached for the doorknob.

_Just do it!_ a small part of him thought. _Man up, what's the worst that could be in there?_

But he knew the worst thing that could be in there. The very thought of it scared him worse than any Kishin ever could. He didn't want to confirm his worst nightmares.

He pushed his fears down and opened the bathroom door.

* * *

**Hope you liked the ending!**

**Write on!**

**~Olivia-Ivy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Few things:**

**1. This was originally a one-shot. The ending was meant to torture and confuse the reader. But after numerous people asking for me to continue, I thought this up at one in the morning.**

**2. WARNING: Blood. Character Death. etc. etc. If you don't like this, don't read it.**

**3. Ships: Major SoMa, Minor TsuStar**

**4. Read the bottom note. It will make you all hate me a little less.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**End**

Soul's breath caught in his throat. There was blood on the walls. The once white shower curtain had been ripped down and smeared in the red liquid. The mirror was broken, the medicine bottles behind it strewn around the small room. And on the floor . . .

Soul fell to his knees in the large pool of blood covering the cold tile floor, the thick book falling out of his hand and onto the floor. The mangled body of his meister was the source of the blood. He felt cold all over, he could barely keep himself from shaking. The thought of moving seemed as impossible as flying at the moment, but he needed to see if she was still alive.

He reached out, more calmly than he thought possible, and put two fingers to the girl's throat.

_Come on, come on . . ._ Soul couldn't find a pulse. He moved his fingers to a different spot on her neck. He felt bile rise in his throat as his fingers brushed warm blood. But, wait . . .

_Yes! She's still here_. Soul nearly collapsed in relief. Quickly, he gathered Maka up in his arms and ran out of the apartment, ignoring Blair's cries of "What's going on? Is that blood?"

Soul ran as fast as he could to the odd gray building in the darkest part of Death City. He pounded on the door with his foot. "Stein, open up!"

In reality, Stein probably came to the door in five, maybe six seconds. To Soul, it may as well have been five or six years. Time moved too slow as the girl in his arms continued bleeding.

Franken Stein opened his doors only slightly. He looked through the crack to see the white-haired scythe waiting impatiently. As soon as the door was open, Soul pushed his way into the mad professor's home.

"Soul, what's -" the older man was cut off by the sight of the bleeding blonde girl in the weapon's arms.

"Help. Her," he growled. Stein took Maka from him and went to a back room. Soul followed closely.

Stein stopped abruptly and Soul almost hit his back. Stein looked over his shoulder at the boy. "You should wait out here Soul. It's going to be rough in there."

He nodded and went to the sitting room.

* * *

How long had he been sitting here? Long enough for Marie to wake up, offer him tea, give up on offering him tea, make tea anyway, and put a cup in front of him that has since gone cold. Long enough for Marie to call Black*Star and Tsubaki, for Tsubaki and Black*Star to call Kidd, Liz, and Patty, for Kidd, Liz, and Patty to call Lord Death, for Lord Death to call Spirit Albarn, and for all of them, aside from Death, to rush over to Stein's. Long enough for Soul to have counted each and every stitch in every piece of furniture, every wall, the floor, and the cup of tea still in front of him.

139 in total.

It was forever until Stein came into the sitting room covered in blood. Not a reassuring sight. All of the people in the room sat up and held their breath.

Stein looked at them all then turned away and left the room. He didn't utter a word, but he spoke volumes.

Their hopeful faces fell. Tsubaki's breath caught and she buried her face in Black*Star's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, a bewildered look splayed across his face. Kidd, who had previously been sipping tea (symmetrically, of course), put it down on the coffee table with shaking hands. He calmly got up and left the room. Patty and Liz hugged each other tightly, silently sobbing. Spirit was a different story. He had stood up when Stein entered the room, but when he left, the red-haired man crumpled to the ground and wept.

And Soul?

He didn't move, didn't blink, didn't breathe. It wasn't real, _it wasn't real._ How could it be real? Maka is the strongest person he knows, the strongest person he will _ever_ know. To think she's . . .

He refused to believe it. He stood up, then nearly fell down because his legs were shaking so much. Once Soul could stand without falling over, he went down the hallway Stein disappeared in and followed him.

"Professor Stein!" he called. The man turned around and saw Soul coming down the dark hall.

"Where is she?" he softly asked, his voice broken.

"Soul -"

"Where. Is. She."

Stein sighed and opened a door. "I'm sorry. I did everything I could."

Soul entered the room. He let out a shaky breath upon seeing the girl in the center of the room. She was lying on a steel table with a thin sheet covering up to her shoulders. Her bright green eyes were closed. To anyone else, she would look asleep, aside from the blood in her hair. To anyone who isn't her best friend and roommate, she would look peaceful.

But Soul knew Maka. He knew that when she sleeps, she sleeps on her side or not at all. When she's peaceful she has just a ghost of a smile, so bare that no one knew that except him. He saw that girl, not as a body on a cold table, but as the girl he fell in love with. The girl he would call "Tiny Tits" just to see her face turn that adorable shade of red. The girl he jumped in front of a Demon Sword for just to keep her safe.

He fell in love with her, but never told her. And now he never will.

Soul walked next to Maka, knelt down next to her, took her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek.

All was quiet in the room, aside from Soul's breathing. Until a tiny (albeit annoying) voice rang in his head.

_"So Soul,"_ Oni taunted, _"Care to reconsider?"_

Soul didn't have it in him to fight the demon. He let out a halfhearted "Shut up," as he felt the black blood attack his soul.

* * *

**So! I bet 75% of you are plotting my death right now! Just know, I have said many times I don't write happy endings.**

**But I do write bittersweet endings.**

**While thinking this up at one a-freaking-m, I thought of another way this story could end. I wrote that down, and I actually like it. It has a _slightly_ happier ending, at least to me it does. Go to the next chapter and read the alternative ending!**

**Write on!**

**~Olivia-Ivy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I promised a happier ending and this is the closest thing to that I can give you. I've said it before, I'll say it again, _I suck at happy endings._**

**Keep your expectations low on the happiness of this.**

**WARNING: Blood. Sexual Abuse. etc. etc. **

**The only ship is SoMa.**

**Enjoy the Alternative Ending!**

* * *

**Alternative Ending**

Soul's breath caught in his throat. There was blood on the walls. The once white shower curtain had been ripped down and smeared in the red liquid. The mirror was broken, the medicine bottles behind it strewn around the small room. And on the floor . . .

Soul fell to his knees in the large pool of blood covering the cold tile floor, the thick book falling out of his hand and onto the floor. The mangled body of his meister was the source of the blood. He felt cold all over, he could barely keep himself from shaking. The thought of moving seemed as impossible as flying at the moment, but he needed to see if she was still alive.

He reached out, more calmly than he thought possible, and put two fingers to the girl's throat.

_Come on, come on . . ._ Soul couldn't find a pulse. He moved his fingers to a different spot on her neck. He felt bile rise in his throat as his fingers brushed warm blood. But, wait . . .

_Yes! She's still here_. Soul nearly collapsed in relief. Quickly, he gathered Maka up in his arms and ran out of the apartment, ignoring Blair's cries of "What's going on? Is that blood?"

Soul ran as fast as he could to the odd gray building in the darkest part of Death City. He pounded on the door with his foot. "Stein, open up!"

In reality, Stein probably came to the door in five, maybe six seconds. To Soul, it may as well have been five or six years. Time moved too slow as the girl in his arms continued bleeding.

Franken Stein opened his doors only slightly. He looked through the crack to see the white-haired scythe waiting impatiently. As soon as the door was open, Soul pushed his way into the mad professor's home.

"Soul, what's -" the older man was cut off by the sight of the bleeding blonde girl in the weapon's arms.

"Help. Her," he growled. Stein took Maka from him and went to a back room. Soul followed closely.

Stein stopped abruptly and Soul almost hit his back. Stein looked over his shoulder at the boy. "You should wait out here Soul. It's going to be rough in there."

He nodded and went to the sitting room.

* * *

How long had he been sitting here? Long enough for Marie to wake up, offer him tea, give up on offering him tea, make tea anyway, and put a cup in front of him that has since gone cold. Long enough for Marie to call Black*Star and Tsubaki, for Tsubaki and Black*Star to call Kidd, Liz, and Patty, for Kidd, Liz, and Patty to call Lord Death, for Lord Death to call Spirit Albarn, and for all of them, aside from Death, to rush over to Stein's. Long enough for Soul to have counted each and every stitch in every piece of furniture, every wall, the floor, and the cup of tea still in front of him.

139 in total.

It was forever until Stein came into the sitting room covered in blood. Not a reassuring sight. All of the people in the room sat up and held their breath.

"She's going to be fine," came the tired man's voice. Everyone sighed in relief, a few letting out nervous laughs. "Soul, Spirit, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The two scythes waked into the hallway with the doctor. "Is she alright Stein?" Spirit asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. Despite what Stein just said, it's understandable that he's concerned about his daughter.

Stein took out a cigaret and lit it as if he had all the time in the world. "She's going to be fine Spirit," he finally spoke.

"But?" Soul prompted. He knew Maka couldn't just walk away from that without a scratch.

"But," Stein continued, "She sustained massive damage to her abdomen, chest, legs, arms, and . . ."

"And what?" Spirit snapped, getting irritated.

"And her genitals." **(*)**

They were all silent until Soul spoke up. "Was she . . ." he cleared his throat.

"No," the two weapons let out a relieved sigh at that. "She fought back, there are defensive wounds on her arms and legs. Her attacker didn't get that far.

"She'll still be under sedation for a few hours," he continued, "But if you want to see her, she's in the last room on the left."

Spirit shook his head. "No, no, I'm going to call her mother, I'll see her when she wakes up." He left the hall while taking a cell phone out of his pocket. Stein turned to Soul.

He nodded. "Yeah, I want to see her."

Stein gestured to the door. Soul took a deep breath and opened the door.

It wasn't as bad as Soul had anticipated. A thin sheet covered all but her head and neck, so he had no idea of the extent of her injuries. He knew that whatever physical damage had been done, the psychological and emotional damage would be that much worse. But he can help her. He _will_ help her. It's the least he can do for her.

It's his fault. If he hadn't stormed out she wouldn't be this hurt. He could've saved her, _should_ have saved her. As his meister, and as the girl he loves, he'll protect her with his life. But when she needed him most, he wasn't there.

He looked down at her unconscious face. It felt wrong to say she was sleeping, as he knew for a fact that Maka can only sleep on her side. She was peaceful. That miniscule hint of a smile she sometimes got was present.

Soul walked next to Maka, knelt down next to her, took her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Oni didn't bother Soul for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So, that's my bad attempt at a happy ending! Hope you all liked it anyway.**

**(*) I said at the beginning "Sexual Abuse." I'm not going to change the rating since nothing like _that_actually happened. But I did warn you, so don't go reporting me or yelling at me in the reviews. There's a reason I put that warning up there. You were aware of what was going to happen, you still chose to read, that is not my fault.**

**Hope you liked it, this fic is now officially done, hooray!**

**Write on!**

**~Olivia-Ivy**


	4. AN

**Okay I reread this and found ways to make it better! So I did. I slightly changed chapters 1-3. Hopefully it isn't a polished dog turd now. **

**Also, to the guest reviewer who calls them self "Kishin Asura," all I have to say to you is: Really? _Really? _I am the Embodiment of All Things Satanic and Evil (so says my friends) and I'm calling that a terrible joke. Just . . . no.**


End file.
